1. Field
Example embodiments generally relate to fuel structures used in nuclear power plants and methods for using fuel structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, nuclear power plants include a reactor core having fuel arranged therein to produce power by nuclear fission. A common design in U.S. nuclear power plants is to arrange fuel in a plurality of cladded fuel rods bound together as a fuel assembly, or fuel bundle, placed within the reactor core. These fuel bundles typically include several spacing elements placed axially throughout the bundle to dampen vibration of the fuel rods, ensure minimum separation and relative positioning of the fuel rods, and mix coolant flowing axially through the bundle and spacers therein.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional fuel bundle 10 of a nuclear reactor, such as a BWR, may include an outer channel 12 surrounding an upper tie plate 14 and a lower tie plate 16. A plurality of full length fuel rods 18 and/or part length fuel rods 19 may be arranged in a matrix within the fuel bundle 10 and pass through a plurality of spacers 20 axially spaced one from the other and maintaining the rods 18, 19 in the given matrix thereof. The fuel rods 18 and 19 are generally continuous from their base to terminal, which, in the case of the full length fuel rod 18, is from the lower tie plate 16 to the upper tie plate 14. Conventionally, a fuel bundle 10 uses spacers 20, all having a same hydraulic or operational characteristic, such that all spacers 20 may be referred to as a single spacer type.